


You have reached your destination

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arguing, Armitage Hux is So Done, Awful Nicknames, Being Lost, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Businessman Hux, Canadian Shack, Fishing, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is Canadian, Lumberjack Kylo, M/M, Reunions, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Hux's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere in Northern Ontario, Canada. Lost and panicking he's saved by the mysterious and handsome Kylo Ren, and his two huskies Ani and Obi. Why is the handsome loner living alone in the woods and why is he being so stubbourn about helping Armitage get home?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 200
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2019





	You have reached your destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micawber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micawber/gifts).



> This is my pinch hit for the wonderful [Micawber](https://twitter.com/Mi_caw_ber), who was a joy to work with and very patient with me as I'm not always the fastest writer. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this <3

"Fucking shit, goddammit, you piece of absolute garbage!" Armitage slams his hands on the dashboard of the useless Jaguar XJ. The rental company had assured him it was top of the line, the best model they owned; never driven by anyone for more than a test drive by one of the staff. That should have been his first clue, there were no guarantee that it would make the more than twenty-two thousand kilometer, twenty-four-hour trip.

How had it come to this though? Fourteen hours traveling and stuck in the middle of nowhere Northern Ontario with a broken car, a useless GPS, and a cellphone which wouldn’t pick up a signal.

The answer is, as with most of Armitage's problems, that this is somehow his father seeking to punish him for some transgression or other that Armitage isn’t aware he’s committed.

-

"I'll be fine Phas. It's much easier to do it this way than it would be to just wait around and hope the weather turns better. There are no flights coming out of the city or nearby ones. Flying business doesn’t guarantee me priority when flights do start leaving. I can’t risk missing this meeting, it’s too important if we hope to expand into the Canadian market.”

Armitage is signing the leases papers for his rental car as he talks to Phasma on his cell. "You know how cheap Father is, he'd never spend extra cash for first class tickets for anyone but himself. Renting a car ensures I'm at least guaranteed to make the meeting on Friday. I've plotted the route and I'll be there by early evening on Thursday.” He finishes looking everything over to make sure he’s filled it out properly before he goes to hand it back to the staff member helping him. “Besides the travel magazine I was reading on the flight from Vancouver made the route sound like it’s going to be more of a treat to drive than a chore. Canada has many hidden gems that few tourists actual enjoy. Not that I’m exactly a tourist, I’m only here for a short while."

Phasma makes a sound of annoyance on the other end of the line. "Still I can't believe it! A freak snowstorm in the middle of October. I know they say that Canada is cold and snowy, but I didn't actually believe it could be this bad. You’ve no luck this month, you almost got stranded in Japan because of that typhoon. Added to that you haven’t even been back home yet, it’s just place to place."

Armitage hums in agreement, "Apparently the snow isn’t usually this awful at this time of year. Everyone, even the locals are surprised.” The mention of having flown from Japan to Vancouver reminds him just how tired he is. “Yes well, it’ll be over for a bit when I get back. Once I’m out of province the weather isn’t supposed to be as bad. I’ll be home before you know it."

"Right well, I still think it's a shit idea but I trust you to know what you're doing. Call me every four hours, or text me. Think of it as your excuse to stop and take a break both to rest your eyes and eat. Accidents are more commonly caused by distracted driving and exhaustion." It's almost endearing how worried she is about him considering how cold and professional Phasma is at work.

“Alright mum, I promise to call you every four hours to remind you I'm alive. Don't blame me if it interrupts your beauty sleep. For now I've got to go, the sooner I'm on the road the faster I'll get to my destination. Tell Millie I love her."

"Oh, sod off you!" She's silent for a moment before speaking again, "I'll tell her and even giver her kisses. If you die in the Canadian wilderness, I'm going to tell her that her dad was an idiot and he deserved it. She'll be legally mine then."

"I'm not going to die," He thanks the young woman who gives him his keys and grabs his custom ordered Louis Vuitton bags, black and red with the First Order logo hand-stitched into them, and rolls them out to the car. She's a beautiful Jaguar XJ all black with dark red accents. Both Armitage and his luggage match the car perfectly. "I've really got to go now luv; I'm getting in the car now."

"Right well, don't die." It's not the sweetest of send-offs but that's Phasma, and Armitage knows that she's going to spend much of her time worrying about him in between his calls. He gets his luggage in the car as Phasma bids him goodbye.

Glancing down at his Louis Vuitton Tambour Horizon Monogram Eclipse Smart Watch he notes the time to be just before eight am. He plans to make it to the city of Sault Ste. Marie before stopping for the night. If he sticks to Phasma's orders, but only takes short twenty-minute breaks, he should be able to make it by midnight to the hotel he's booked for the night. They're charging him extra for the late-night check-in but it is the best hotel in the city so he won't complain.

"Well, there’s nothing but to left to get going."

The drive itself is fairly peaceful; once he’s away from the thirty plus centimetres of snow he’s able to drive at, and slightly above the speed limit. His first stop is in Dryden, Ontario about four hours out of Winnipeg, where he takes a quick fifteen-minute break to eat, and take a picture of the town's rather unusual and large roadside attraction Max the Moose. He sends the photo of himself next to the mouse go Phasma with the caption 'Still alive!'

It will amuse her if nothing else.

Then it's back on the road, an extra large 'double double' as the Canadians say when ordering their two milk and two sugar Tim Hortons coffee. It's not to Armitage's taste, but it certainly keeps him awake more than their offerings of tea would have for the next part of his drive.

As he drives, he reflects that it's true what they say about Canada; it has lots of rocks, trees and water. He seems more wilderness than he does towns. Even though he grew up on an island, Armitage is not sure he's ever seen so many different bodies of water with no two being the same. Every time he looks out the window there's a new lake, river, pond or creek. None of them compare to the sheer size of the lake that he sees when he reaches his next stop in Thunder Bay.

He's heard of the Great Lakes of course, you don’t travel as much as he does and not have an understanding of world geography, but he never imagined the sheer size of them! It's like looking out at the ocean and is beyond breath taking. Armitage doesn't care that he looks like a tourist, or how his father would scoff at him for how excited he is as he snaps some photos for Phasma. This is too incredible not to take images of!

When he’s done with his pictures, he goes to get some food. The restaurant he chooses isn't five stars by any means, and the food is at most palatable, but it affords him a chance to look at the water as he eats. He even video calls Phasma to show her Lake Superior, knowing she won't be in bed for another three to four hours.

"It's a lake! Isn't that insane?" He probably sounds like a commoner with his excitement. "Look at it! Apparently, I'll be driving along it for the next seven and a half hours and that only covers the Northern coast."

Phasma smiles indulgently, "I'm glad to see you're enjoying you trip; I very much enjoyed the giant moose. You looked adorable next to it and terribly out of place with your Burberry suit and coat. I loved the contrast." An inquisitive chirp sounds from Phasma's side of the call and she looks off screen. "Why yes Millie, I am talking to Daddy. Would you like to see him?"

When a fluffy orange face appears in the screen, his beloved red Maine coon, Armitage can't help but coo. "Hello my darling are you behaving for Phasma? Daddy misses you so much and will be back in a week. You best not be overfeeding her," he adds to Phasma. Much as he wants to continue talking, he does have a schedule to keep. "I best be off Phasma if I want to make my hotel at a decent time. I'll text you so as not to wake you up. I know how much you need your beauty sleep."

"Not as much as you old man. Say bye to Daddy Millie." Phasma takes one of Millie's paws and waves it at Armitage causing Millie to meow in annoyance.

"I love you Millie, be good. Until the next call Phas." With a sigh he hits the end call button on his Solarin smartphone and gets up with a stretch. He's not looking forward to another seven hours of driving but the end will bring a good night's sleep in a decent bed, even if he'll be up by six the next morning for the next leg of his journey. Thankfully that shouldn't take him more than eleven hours so he'll get in to Montreal at a half decent time and be able to catch up on all his missed sleep.

He almost doesn't stop in Wawa, it's getting late, but then he sees the giant goose and he has to stop for another picture to send to Phasma. He grabs another Timmies coffee, the Canadian jargon for it, black this time as well as an everything bagel, recommended by the staff member, and drives the remaining two and a half hours to Sault Ste. Marie where he checks in and immediately falls into bed fast asleep.

The next day he messages Phasma before heading out again. His next stop is the City of Greater Sudbury and this is where he makes the mistake that lands him in trouble. While in Sudbury he takes a slight detour, going to visit the city's famed Big Nickle for a picture to send to Phasma. "Got change?" he writes with the picture, amused with his own wit.

As he gets back on his original route, he somehow gets turned around in the maze that is Sudbury's roads and instead of going toward North Bay finds himself going north, while North Bay is to the east. It's annoying but the GPS reroutes to adjust for the mistake and he finds himself driving further and further north until the GPS takes him onto a small road where there's nothing but rocks, trees, and water. Which honestly, is not much different from the rest of the province from what he’s seen. It's annoying to be going out of the way but he follows the GPS on his phone until it starts to go in and out. Quite suddenly he loses signal completely.

Startled he tries to fix it with one hand as he drives. "What the bloody hell? Stupid thing work! You're supposed to be the best technology!" Armitage isn't fully paying attention to the road and that's when the deer suddenly jumps out almost in front of the car. Screaming he slams on the breaks, turning the wheel sharply to avoid hitting it. He may have paid for the most expensive insurance package but that doesn't mean he wants to be in an accident!

By some miracle there's a jolt as the car skids and comes to a stop narrowly missing the creature, which merely blinks at Armitage and then resumes its journey across the road at a more leisure pace.

"Bloody stupid wildlife!" His hands are shaking at the harrowing ordeal and he takes a moment to get them and his breathing under control before shifting gears to get back on the road and resume his journey. Only the car doesn't move, it makes a horrible grinding sound when he tries and then with a spark of smoke from the engine everything shuts down.

Armitage can't believe what's happening, he even tries to turn the car on again to no avail. Screaming Armitage slams his hands on the wheel and then the dashboard.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

-

Eventually Armitage forces himself out of the vehicle to see if there's anything that he can do to resolve the situation. Popping the hood gets him a face full of smoke and not much else.

Armitage knows little about how vehicles work and staring at the engine once the smoke has cleared doesn't offer him any solutions. He gets the bright idea to look in the glove box for the vehicle manual but it’s pointless as it's not there.

Even if the problem is as simple as being out of gas, he can't do anything here in the middle of nowhere. His best bet will be walking back the way he came in hopes of getting a cellphone signal. Not wanting to lose his belongings, Armitage grabs his two bags, locks the car and starts walking.

Within an hour of walking he's underestimated two things; how far he'd driven before losing his signal and just how cold Canada can get in the fall. His Burberry coat is warm but it does nothing against the biting wind which cuts through to his bones. It doesn’t help that his feet are killing him; his stylish Christian Louboutin Greggos are fashionable and generally comfortable when he's only going short distances for work, but for walking on the hard ground like this they aren't holding up.

After a second hour he gives up on dragging his Vuitton weekender and only keeps small Burberry bag with an emergency change of clothes, a spare charger, and his work computer in it. The suitcase and clothes he can replace if they're stolen, his work computer contains too much sensitive info.

"Hello?" He calls desperately, looking around as though that will magically make some tall, muscular Canadian lumberjack pop up and save him. What's more likely to happen is that he'll attract a wild animal that will show up and eat him. Still it's his only hope at attracting some sort of help.

Being a cut-throat and successful business man is proving completely useless while being lost in in a gigantic Canadian forest. "Hello?! Is anyone there!?!? Please, I need help!" Still nothing. His Greggos are covered in mud, his new blue wool suit, purchased for this trip has also suffered and he's pretty sure the wind has caused more than a little damage to his favourite coat.

Cursing he kicks a nearby stick before sinking down on the trunk of a random fallen tree at the side of the road. "Oh bollocks." He's going to die here, there's no hope of salvation. His only regrets are that he'll be leaving Millie behind, and proving his father's taunts about him being useless right by dying before Brendol. "So, this is how it ends. . ."

When the howling starts, he feels a chill run up his spine. He's heard of wolves but never seen any outside of a zoo. He does remember they hunt in packs so the second answering call shouldn't be as surprising as it is.

Getting to his feet he clutches his bag like a shield, determined to at least face his death like a man. He's not prepared for the large white and grey form that barrels into him and sends him to the ground, tripping over the log he'd been sitting on as he goes. He definitely hears his coat rip, but that's the least of his concerns with the dangerous creature on top of him begins to viciously attack him by. . .licking his face?

Armitage reaches up and pushes at the weight on his chest, which moves away without much protest. Sitting up he realizes that it's not a pack of wolves that he heard but two large and apparently very friendly huskies. The two dogs sniff around him, the one who jumped him licking his hand inquisitively. 

Being more of a cat person, Armitage can't help but pull his hand away. When the dog sits in front of him and gives a little whine, he can't stop himself from reaching out to pat its head. "Now where did you two come from? You're too docile to be wild, even a city boy like me knows that."

The second dog's ears perk up and both dogs' heads swivel around the way they had come, each letting out a loud bark. It's then that Armitage hears the voice, it's that of a man calling out something that Armitage can't quite make-out. The dog he isn't petting runs off into the woods while the other remains with Armitage, content to be pet.

There's a sound from the bush and a walking Canadian Lumberjack stereotype exits the forest from between the trees. He's wearing a red and green flannel sweater, dark jeans and grey beanie on his head; somehow Armitage knows that his pants are being held up by suspenders. The man is a walking wet dream; tall, built like a bear, thick dark hair framing his face, and just enough facial hair to cause the lightest of burns in all the right places.

"Where have you been all my life?" Armitage's mouth says before his brain catches up with the words. "Are these your dogs?" He says slightly louder, sounding just as silly. Who else's dogs would they be? There isn't an abundance of people out here after all.

The man looks at him oddly. "Where'd you come from Gingerbread? You're clearly not from this side of the pond." He says the words with a horrible false British accent that Armitage has heard too many times in his travels.

Armitage bristles; how dare he! There's no need for this raggedly dressed bushwhacker to insult Armitage, his situation and his home. "If you must know, my name is Armitage Hux. I was driving from Winnipeg toward Montreal for business and got lost; my GPS cut out, then my car died and I walked god knows how long to get to wherever here is."

"I didn't ask for your life's story."

The comment causes Armitage to sputter. "Y-you-!" Armitage takes a steadying breath. "I require your aid; I need you to drive me to the nearest town so I can let people know I'm not dead and get out of these filthy woods."

"No." One word should not carry so much derision and anger but somehow this man has managed.

"What do you mean no?!"

"For one I live in these 'filthy woods' as you call them. Even if that wasn't offensive enough it wouldn't matter. My truck's broken and the nearest town is a three-hour drive away."

That can't be. . .there has to be something that can get him out of here. "You must have a phone then. I can call someone to come get me."

The man shakes his head looking almost amused now. "No cell service and no landline either. I came out here to cut myself off from society, why would I want ready access to anyone? I can’t help you."

Armitage can't even process his words; his brain has short circuited; how could anyone want to cut themselves off completely from the convenience of city life? Of technology? He just can't process it. Even more though. . . "So, you're going to leave me out here to die!?"

"If I did no one would know. You're lucky though Strawberry Shortcake; I'm not completely heartless. You can stay at my place until I get my truck fixed and then I'll drive you into town. We can even go back up the road to get the luggage that I saw sitting near the road. I thought someone must have lost it from their car, but I imagine it's yours." He turns away not waiting for Armitage to answer. "Ani, Obi come!"

The two dogs race over to his side and when the man whistles, Armitage is annoyed to realize that this time, he's the one being called. "I'm not a dog!"

Laughing the man keeps walking, making Armitage have to jog to catch up with him. "You're right, the dogs listen better. If you're going to stay with me, I suppose you'll need a name to call me by; it's Kylo Ren."

The name sounds made up but Armitage wisely chooses to keep that thought to himself, somehow, he doesn't doubt that Kylo will leave him here in the wilderness if he pushes his luck too far.

After picking up Armitage's abandoned luggage, which Kylo makes Armitage drag behind him as it belongs to him, they continue walking for what feels like forever. The fact that much of their path is through an overgrown trail that can barely be called a road makes the trek even more difficult.

Finally there's a break in the trees up ahead and when they exit it Armitage's breath is taken away by the crystal-clear sparkling lake spread out before him. The way the sun hits the water makes it look like a painting. He can't help but stop and stare.

"It is pretty impressive." Kylo says, before clucking his tongue to get Armitage to follow him. Growling under his breath Armitage does so, only, because he doesn't want to be left outside.

Kylo's home is less impressive than the scenery, but not hideous. The cabin is made of wood with a tented roof, an overhang and a small porch. Inside is actually striking with a small stylish kitchen, built in shelves along the one wall, two couches, a door that leads to a bathroom, and a set of stairs that lead up to a loft and what looks like a sleeping area.

Armitage sets his bags near the door and slips off his shoes as he looks around. "Did you build this?" The shelves are full of books and interesting trinkets, one shelf is dedicated to a series of carved figures in what Armitage imagines may be the shapes of the local fauna. They're quite detailed and pleasant to look at. "And these too?"

"Yeah, took me over a year to get everything done but I'm pretty happy with it. The carvings are just a hobby to keep me occupied during awful weather." Kylo goes to the fridge and digs out a package of meat going over to the stove and beginning to cook it after lighting a fire. "I hope your delicate British sensibilities are not offended by wild game. I'm no Michelin Star Chef."

The scent of the frying meat causes Armitage's stomach to rumble in hunger. "No, anything is fine."

Kylo grunts in agreement and nods toward the bathroom. "If you want to get cleaned up and changed you can do so. I’ve got a hot water heater with water that fills up from the lake, so you can even take a hot bath.”

"I would appreciate that yes."

-

The bath leaves much to be desired, the water doesn’t get as hot as Armitage would like, but he does appreciate being cleaned up and into less destroyed clothes. Sadly, the best dry cleaner and tailor may not be able to fix his suit pants but he prays the coat is at least salvageable. He dresses in a more casual pair of dark grey slacks and a white silk button down which he'd purchased ages ago solely because he enjoys the feel of it on his skin.

Dinner is surprisingly good, even with Ani staring at him pleadingly from beside the table. Obi, the calmer of the two huskies seems content to lay by the fireplace soaking in the heat.

"For some reason he likes you, sad because usually he's a good judge of character." Kylo doesn't look up from his food. "Don't be surprised if you find him sleeping on you tonight; the couches are technically the dogs’ beds."

"Yes, well they'll have to be satisfied with the floor tonight or sharing the other couch." He doesn't complain about his sleeping arrangements, doubtful it would get him far if he did. "Thank you for the meal and the place to stay."

Kylo shrugs, "Just don't be a nuisance, I have stuff to do around the property tomorrow so I won't be able to work on my truck right away." Finished eating Kylo deposits his dishes in the sink. "I’m going to bed Pumpkin Pie, don't stay up too late and try not to make noise."

"My name is Armitage!" Kylo doesn't even acknowledge Armitage's shout as he makes his way up to the sleeping area, taking the only lit candle with him. Armitage is left with just the glow from the fireplace as light, which makes changing into his silk pajamas in the bathroom somewhat difficult. He changes in the bathroom because has no desire to have Kylo peak on him while he changes. The main room is just too open.

The couch isn't that comfortable but somehow as soon as Armitage's head hits the pillow he's fast asleep.

-

Armitage wakes up with a muffled groan back aching and chest uncomfortably heavy due to the fact that Ani has once again climbed on top of him during the night. Why the husky insists on sleeping on top of him. He doesn’t understand why, Armitage has always been told he’s much too thin and bony to make a comfortable napping partner.

"Off with you." Ani whines as Armitage shoves him off but doesn't fight him, instead the husky goes over to the door and scratches at it to be let out. Annoyed Armitage gets up, fighting back a wince as his back protests and lets the dog out. "Fine, fine. I don't know why you didn't go out when Obi did." Somehow this has become his life over the last three days and he hates it. The only tolerable thing in all of this is perhaps the dogs, and that Kylo tends to walk around shirtless. He really is a walking wet dream.

Despite that, Armitage can't stand the man. He has never met a more insufferable person as Kylo Ren, and he's worked with some of the biggest scum on the planet.

Grumbling he goes into the kitchen and is relieved that Ren at least left him some coffee this morning. The man is usually up well before sunrise to get his day started; how he moves around the kitchen without waking Armitage. . . it’s a mystery.

Coffee in hand, Armitage slides on his shoes and bundles up in one of Kylo's extra plaid coats. The thing is falling apart; it's threadbare, has holes, and looks filthy. Still. . . Armitage brings the sleeve up to his nose and inhales the scent of wood fires and thunderstorms, it smells like Ren. As a bonus it’s also well insulated and warm even in the chilly morning air.

Realizing what he's doing, he drops his arm and pushes his way outside, annoyed to find Ren in the sizeable garden behind his house pulling weeds instead of working on his broken truck.

"Good morning Carrot Cake." Ren doesn't look up from where he appears to be dealing with a particularly difficult weed. "I didn't think I'd see you so early this morning."

Armitage tries not to bristle at the nicknames. reacting to them seems to spurn Ren on. "Yes well, I thought I'd find you actually working on your vehicle so you can drive me to the nearest town."

"I'll work on it when I have time to. You being in my life doesn't stop me from needing to do my everyday chores." Ren throws the weeds he's gathered into a nearby bucket and straightens to look over at Armitage. "You're not in any danger out here, what does it matter if you get back today or a week from today. You have a hot partner waiting for you at home?"

It's the same excuse that Ren has given him everyday and Armitage has had enough. "My having or not having a partner is none of your business! What's important is that I'm in a foreign country, took a two-day drive through unfamiliar and virtually uninhabited roads, and it's been three days since I've been in contact with anyone! People likely think I'm dead! I need to get to where I can contact with someone and let them know I’m safe!"

Ren shrugs, "Not much we can do about it. I know this may not seem like a big deal to you Gingersnap, but these things I'm doing aren't just for fun. This is what keeps me alive and if I don't get them done there's a chance that I won't make it through the winter. Up here winter can come swiftly, and I don't want to get caught unaware." Ren walks over to him, getting into Armitage's face, behind them Obi and Ani begin barking at the tense ambiance. "You're alive, those people out there may not know it, but you are, you're not in danger. So, I think you can wait patiently while I finish this up. You’re not exactly doing anything other than lazing around and complaining, maybe if you’d offer a hand to help things would go quickly."

Armitage knows that what Ren is saying is logical, that he himself is not being reasonable. Still, he's tired, in pain, and stressed from missing his important meeting, with the knowledge that his father will be beyond angry, and being lost in a place half way around the world from home is not helping. "Just because no one seems to care that you're living like a-a wild man in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean the rest of us don't have people who worry about us!" He turns and runs off, not caring if his words hurt Ren; he needs is away from the infuriating man

If Ren won't help him get home, Armitage will just have to find someone else who will! The road is paved so there must be some cars that come by, or he’ll just walk until he finds another house. Anything is better than staying here.

Armitage doesn't slow until his legs and lungs have been pushed beyond burning. He hasn't been paying attention to where he's going, running through the trees blindly. As he comes to a stop, he can feel his face and hands stinging from where branches have whipped at his exposed skin. There's even a small cut under his left eye that is bleeding when he touches it.

The panic starts to set in soon after. Everywhere around him are trees, tree, and more trees. He doesn't know how far he's come or from which way. There's no road, no footprints to follow; he's truly, completely lost in the Canadian wilderness and that's terrifying. How could he have been so stupid?

Swallowing back his fear he turns in the direction he thinks he came from and starts walking, paying more attention this time but he still can't get his bearings. The only thing he can think of to orientate himself is to try to listen for water and find the lake. If he finds that then he'll have a better chance to find the way back to Ren's home.

It's then the that the rain begins to fall drowning out all other sounds. It comes suddenly; one moment Armitage is chilled but dry and the next he is soaked to the bone by water that borders on freezing.

Desperate he runs toward the tree that offers the most cover, a large pine with thick rows of needles. It isn't perfect but it slows the deluge falling on to him to a mere trickle here and there. Not that it will matter in the end; if he remains out here soaked and cold it will only be a matter of hours before he catches his death from cold or lack of nutrients.

He doesn't hold out hope that Ren will try to find him. Even if he stumbles upon Armitage's body accidental in the future, he'll probably just roll him into the lake to be rid of the evidence. One less problem for him to worry about, then he can go back to his solitary lifestyle.

Unbidden hot tears mix with the rainwater dripping down his face. This feels more final than breaking down on the road and walking aimlessly had.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid. . ." He's not sure if he's crying because he's looking at a long slow death or, as stupid as it seems, because Ren won't care at all that he dies. "Phasma was right, I should have just waited for a plane." A sardonic, bitter smile stretches at his lips. "Phasma is always right. . . Hopefully she'll take good care of Millie and doesn’t curse my name too much for dying on her." His father will be relieved, not having cared about Armitage at any point in his life. Armitage had plans to out live the old man so that he could do a victory dance on his grave when Brendol finally kicked it.

Curling into as small a ball as possible, Armitage tries to stay warm as much as he can. He can't do anything about his situation until the rain lets up.

His teeth are chattering so much that he misses the first faint hints of barking. When he does register the sound it’s too close to do anything about. He has the one moment of terror when he thinks wolves, and then has barely any time to get to his feet before he's barreled into and over by a familiar furry animal. The husky licks his face eagerly and lays down on top of him, his body damp but warm. "A-Ani! Off. OFF!"

Ani does as he's told and lets out a loud bark, which is answered by Obi some distance away. He gets a sense of déjà vu as he sees Ren following behind Obi as the other husky bounds toward Armitage. This time however there isn't indifference on Ren's face but anger.

"What the hell were you thinking running off into the woods like that!? You could have gotten lost, hurt or worse!! You don’t now these woods!" Ren has come right up into Armitage's personal space, he’s so angry he’s shaking. "This isn't your big city where you can look up where you are on google Armitage!"

The anger is surprising and mildly terrifying, too many memories of his father screaming at him and hitting him. "I. . ."

All at once Kylo's anger deflates. "If anything had happened to you. . ." He's pulling off his own thick sweater and wrapping it around Armitage. "We need to get you inside and warmed up. I can't take you to a hospital if you catch pneumonia Orange Sorbet."

It sounds like Ren, no Kylo, was genuinely worried about him. "Do you know the way back?"

"Of course, I'm not a city boy like you." The rain has let up enough that it's only a fine mist blanketing them as they make their way back to Kylo's cabin.

As they walk Armitage can't help but remark, "Orange Sorbet?"

Kylo laughs at that. "Maybe not one of the better ones but it works."

Somehow the silly nicknames don't bother Armitage as much as they first did, it feels almost like an endearment.

-

As soon as they get back Kylo runs Armitage a bath and then has Ani and Obi cuddle him on the couch, and tucked close to the fireplace. It's nice to have Kylo wait on him; making him soup, refilling his tea and getting him anything else he needs. At some point Armitage even falls asleep more comfortable than he's been in a long time.

When he wakes up the sun is coming brightly through the window and Armitage feels amazingly well rested; even if he does get slobbery doggy kisses as soon as he tries to move.

"Morning Sunshine."

"It's hardly morning." Armitage grouses as he pushes the huskies off of him and gets to his feet.

Kylo chuckles at that and helps Armitage up. "You're right about that it’s early afternoon now. I've set out some clothes for you to borrow, I know they're not your fancy designer ones but they'll be more appropriate for what we're going to be doing this afternoon."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm taking you fishing Mango Pudding. Now go upstairs to my bedroom and get into my clothes." The comment is said with a wink, Kylo knowing exactly how it sounds. He looks pleased when it the comment has Armitage blushing. "Don't take too long or I'll have to come up and help you."

Fighting down redness in his cheeks Armitage does as he's told; the clothes are predictably too big but they're soft from wear and warm. They also smell wonderfully like Kylo and Armitage takes a moment to indulge before joining Kylo back downstairs.

"One final touch." Kylo says after Armitage has dinned his coat. The scarf that Kylo wraps around Armitage's neck is lovely, he would almost think it were designer. The colours are similar to the Burberry style Armitage prefers but there's something handmade and unique about it. "There; it looks better on you than it ever did me."

"Where did you get this?" Armitage burrows his face into the soft fibers with a pleased hum.

Kylo busies himself shouldering two bags of supplies. "My mother knit it for me years ago, it never suited me but it looks great on you. I want you to keep it. Something to remember me by when we finally we get you home."

Somehow, the thought of going back to London doesn't seem so pressing anymore, not with this warmth blooming between Kylo and himself. "Thank you, I'll keep it close."

"Right well, we're losing daylight s lets get fishing." Kylo whistles and the dogs go bounding out of the cabin ahead of them of them as soon as the door is open. When they get down to the lake it seems that Kylo has already packed the fishing gear into the boat while Armitage was sleeping. He sets the other two bags he brought down in the boat before helping Armitage in. "I bet this is the fanciest ride you've ever been in."

That surprises a laugh out of Armitage, "It's certainly the most intimate boat ride I've ever been on."

"And to think it also comes with the possibility of dinner and a show, depending how well the fish are biting." After getting in himself, Kylo starts the boat's small engine and guides them out over the water, which truly is picturesque.

"Some people say that after a storm the fish don't bite. Now my Papa Anakin always told me that if the sun comes out after a storm, you go out two hours later and the fish will come. He knew what he was talking about, no one ever out-fished him." The way Kylo says Papa with his little Canadian accent is cute, it's more like puh-pah

It's the first time Kylo's ever mentioned any of his family and it sounds nice in a way that Armitage's family life has never been. "Well let's hope Papa Anakin is right, otherwise I guess we'll have to go hungry tonight as I have no confident in my non-existent fishing skills."

Beside him Ani barks and licks Armitage's hand as if to encourage him. "Well if you believe in me then perhaps, I will actually catch something."

After a few minutes Kylo stops the boat less than then meters away from the shore and lets out the small anchor. "I'd usually troll or drift fish, but with a fishing virgin it's best to still fish; then you only have to put out a short amount of line." Armitage watches as Kylo starts to set the two fishing rods he brought up. "Now do you want a bobber? It's a foolproof way to know you have a fish on, when it goes and disappears below the water then you have to jerk the line, that way you set the hook."

This all sounds terribly complicated and Armitage gets the feeling that it's usually children first learning to fish who use the bobber, still Kylo doesn't make it seem like something belittling. "I'll take the bobber; I'll need all the help I can get if we’re not to go hungry tonight."

"Great! Don't forget to shout 'fish on' when you have a bite; to let the fish and everyone else know you are the superior fisherman Cantaloupe."

If he could have aimed a kick at Kylo for that one he would have.

Kylo laughs at Armitage’s glare and holds up his hands in self-defence. "You know that was a good one! Now let's teach you how to fish." Kylo shows him how to cast, how to jerk the rod to set the hook if he does catch a fish and then he leaves Armitage to it, concentrating on his own line.

Everything seems so peaceful and perfect as they fish; the sun is making the autumn air less chill, Ani and Obi are dozing happily in the bottom of the boat, and Kylo is humming a little song under his breath. Armitage can't help but stare at him out of the corner of his eyes, taking in his strong profile; warm brown eyes, generous nose, and those large soft lips. He can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Would the be as soft as they look?

He's so distracted watching Kylo that he doesn't notice the light pulls on his line at first, nor when the bobber goes down. When his line is almost jerked out of his hand and he has to jerk it back, finally realizing what’s happening. "K-Kylo! I think I-" He remembers what Kylo told him to say, "F-fish on!"

Kylo stands carefully and moves toward him. "Way to go Ketchup Chips! Now keep your rod up, don't jerk it. If the fish fights too much let him run, he'll tire himself out as he does." Armitage does what Kylo says and soon enough he can see a flash of silver under the water. "That's a good-sized pickerel! Let me get the net so we don't lose it. Up, up!"

The net is slid into the water and Armitage watches with baited breath as Kylo slides it under the fish trapping it and bringing it into the boat. "She's a beauty Apricot Jam! We get at least one more of these and we'll be set for a good fish fry tonight. How does it feel to have caught your first fish?"

"It was. . . strangely exhilarating!" Armitage is actually out of breath and his heart is doing it's best to slow down in his chest. "I can see why people enjoy doing this for fun."

Kylo grins and puts the fish in a bucket filled with water, setting a lid over it. "Well they usually do it legally."

The comment has Armitage freezing and then looking over at Kylo in horror. "W-what?!"

"You need a license to fish in Ontario."

The boat tilts as Armitage umps to his feet. "What? You didn't tell me that!!"

Not at all concerned, Kylo catches Armitage in his arms as he takes a wrong step and is sent stumbling. "You fugitive you, breaking the law."

"Why you!"

-

They fish for another two hours and head back in just before the sun starts setting. By this time Armitage's hands are sufficiently cold but he did manage to catch two more fish, beating Kylo's count by one. It's not bad for his first time fishing.

"Come here." Kylo pats the spot beside him after they've packed everything up and digs out a thermos from one of the bags. "You did pretty good. We won't be starving tonight after all."

He pulls out two mugs and hands one to Armitage filling it and then his own. The almost nutty sent of hot chocolate fills Armitage's nose and when he sips the drink it settles into his stomach nice and hot, the flavour rich on his tongue. "I had fun. . .I didn't think I'd enjoy it."

Kylo is silent beside him, contemplative. "My dad used to bring me out fishing a lot. He's the one who taught me to fish. We'd go on these long weekend fishing trips, just the two of us and our dog Chewie; camp out in the woods for three nights and eat what we caught." He laughs suddenly, "Mom always made us bring extra food just in case we didn't have luck that day. . .which was pretty often. Still, I always had a good time. . ."

"That sounds lovely. Your dad sound like a good man." Much better than Brendol whose idea of bonding time had been dragging Armitage along to business events to show off his prodigy of a son. Any time Armitage acted outside of Brendol's rules he'd been punished for it; transgressions included going to the washroom without permission or talking out of turn.

"Yeah, Han was a great man. . ." Kylo's voice is soft and sad as he speaks and Armitage doesn't speak as he moves closer to Kylo, wrapping an arm around him. Neither says anything the entire ride back to the house.

Later things are much less tense, the sadness from before having melted away as they work together to prepare dinner.

"Fun fact Ginger Spice," Kylo comments as he cooks the fish. "The fish we caught today are actually called walleye, pickerel are more like pike. A lot of places here in Ontario use pickerel because it's just what we've always called them. They do it in Manitoba too."

Armitage has absolutely no idea what Kylo is talking about. The air is filled with the smell of the frying fish, which smells delicious and his stomach is soon gurgling in hunger. He has to force himself to ignore his hunger and keep his focus on chopping the vegetables that will be added to a salad to go with the fish. Along with catching his own proteins and growing his own food, Kylo also makes his own salad dressings; the one they're using tonight is made with maple syrup, which Kylo also made himself. The man is nearly a hundred percent self-sufficient. He wasn’t kidding when he said he came out here to get away from people, part of Armitage thinks it must be nice to get away from anything that ever bothered you.

"Right, those veggies look sufficiently butchered, why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring everything over." Kylo takes the knife from Armitage with exaggerated care and shoos him away. A few minutes later Kylo comes over with a place and a glass of what looks like pinot grigio. "I promise I didn't make this myself. I bought it on a whim and have been saving it for a special occasion."

"What special occasion merits opening it tonight?" Armitage finds himself asking as he takes his plate and the glass of wine, waiting for Kylo to return with his own meal.

Kylo settles in next to him, close enough that they're almost touching. "Your first fish seems a good a reason as any. If that's not enough then good company."

"I'll drink to that." Armitage lifts his glass and taps it against Kylo's. "To good company." And the company is good he finds, there’s only ever been one other person he’s been this comfortable around and that’s Phasma. He finds that it’s not quite the same; something is different with Kylo. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“Something about myself hm?” Kylo looks around and then points to the carvings Armitage had commented on the first day he was here. “I make those out of pieces of wood that I find lying around. It’s mostly a hobby but I get by well enough selling them at craft fairs and farmers markets to get some extra cash for things I can’t get myself.”

Armitage can picture Kylo working on his carving; big hands holding a little carving knife and even smaller carvings. The image is endearing. “They’re lovely. You’re very talented.”

Kylo looks away, busying himself with pushing his food around his plate. “I’ve had a lot of practice and a good teacher. There’s a clearing a few kilometers away that I like to find wood pieces in.” The subject change is a bit abrupt but Armitage says nothing, listening as Kylo keeps talking. “It’s magical; the sun bathes it in the warmest light, and the trees are greener than anywhere else in the forest.”  
  
“It sounds lovely, I’d love to see it.”

“Perhaps we could go tomorrow, if the weather is nice.” There’s silence between then as they finish off their meals and sip at the wine. “What about you? I’ve told you something about myself and I think it’s only fair you return the favour.”  
  
Fair. “Oh, I know!” Armitage goes over to his carry-on bag and digs out his phone. The phone has been off since Kylo rescued him, he quickly turns it on and goes back to sit next to Kylo, closer than he was before. Once the phone is loaded, there’s only thirty percent battery left, Armitage goes into his gallery and opens it up. “This is Millicent.”

“Holy shit that is the longest, fluffiest, and most orange cat I have ever seen! I know they joke about people having cats that look like them but I never believed it until now. Still she’s gorgeous.” Kylo swipes through the photos exclaiming over each one. “She’s very photogenic.”  
  
Armitage lets the dig about he and Millie looking similar slide, it’s not something he hasn’t heard from Phasma countless times. “She’s a Maine coon does love having her picture taken. I found her wandering one in one of the cities I was visiting and couldn’t just leave her. She was just a kitten then.” He swipes more until he finds a more recent picture. “Here’s one with Phasma, she’s my best friend and the sister I never had.” The picture is Phasma and Millie, with Phasma holding Millie and showing just how long she is. “If anyone’s actually worried about me being missing, it’ll be her.”

“We’ll get you back to both of them.” Kylo’s hand is warm on his arm and he finds himself leaning into the touch. It’s been a long day and he feels exhausted, leaning against Kylo as his eyes begin to slide closed. “Hey sleepy Fox, let’s get to bed. It’s been a long day for both of us.”

It surprises Armitage when Kylo stands and takes his hands to help him to his feet. “What are you doing?”

Kylo pauses in leading him up the stairs to his loft. “I thought perhaps you would like to sleep in a real bed tonight. Nothing but sleeping, I promise.”

“Well alright.”

It turns out that the bed is much more comfortable than the couch, and much warmer with the way Kylo wraps his arms around Armitage and cuddles him in his sleep. It’s nice. . . it’s been many years since he’s shared a bed with anyone like this. Drunken nights falling into the same bed as Phasma don’t count. He definitely sleeps much better that night, and the mattress is soft but firm, something his back is thankful for it.

Most important; his heart feels full and warm.

-

Armitage doesn't wake up alone the next few mornings, although it's perhaps more accurate to say that he doesn't sleep in past dawn when Kylo wakes for the day. The coffee and breakfast in bed, even if it is usually oatmeal with blueberries, isn't too bad. Especially when it occasionally involves cuddling with Kylo until it's time to officially start the day. Sometimes Armitage stays in bed for a little while longer, he even lets Ani and Obi up to cuddle with him when he finds the morning too chilly.

If he's to be honest with himself, things have been enjoyable since things changed between himself and Kylo. The anxiety of what has happened is still there, and he 's afraid of what things will be like when he returns to London. At this time, he's never felt so relaxed in his life. It's obvious now why Kylo lives alone out here without any stresses beyond his day to day chores. . . Well that and picking up strays who get lost in the wilderness, Armitage thinks with a smile.

It's odd how he feels more accomplished by having caught his own dinner than any successful meeting his ever had working under his father. There's a different kind of pride in work like that. He even helped Kylo pull in large amounts of vegetables yesterday to be blanched and canned for winter storage.

He looks around Kylo's loft and can't help imagine a few added personal things and it would be perfect. Not to mention Armitage's own designer wardrobe; it's novel wearing Kylo's sweaters but he does miss the fine fabrics and how they feel on his skin. Millie would have to be brought here too of course. She won't approve of the dogs at first, but there's enough high places for her to hide until she gets used to them.

/So, you’re running away from everything? You're a coward just like your whore mother./

The thought unbidden and in Brendol's voice shatters Armitage's daydreams and has him freezing in his spot. Foolish, it's foolish that he can dream of a life that is anything but the one Brendol has carved out for him. Unconsciously he curls up, bringing his legs up to his chest. This life, it's never going to be for him.

Beside him Ani wakes up from where he's napping at the end of the bed and whimpers, getting up to lay down beside Armitage to press his furry head against Armitage's leg.

"Are you trying to comfort me? I appreciate it; you're very sweet." Armitage scratches Ani behind the ear, causing the husky to make a pleased wuff and close his eyes. "I can understand why people like dogs, but you'll have to forgive me if I'm still more of a cat person."

Ani doesn't have an asnwer to that, clearly blissed-out. From the end of the bed Obi lets out a small bark as though protesting Armitage's works and suddenly gets off the bed to run downstairs.

It's about then that the door slams open and Kylo stomps in cursing up a storm. Alarmed Armitage slides out of bed and looks over the banister. "Kylo? Is everything alright?"

"Fine! It's just fine!" It clearly isn't fine with the way Kylo throws his jacket and boots off. Armitage doesn't know what he was doing outside, but it's clearly frustrated him.

Instead of saying anything Armitage, and Ani, make their way downstairs where Kylo is currently standing with his hands clenched in fists. "Hey." Armitage keeps his voice light as he steps forward and takes hold of one of Kylo's hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kylo shakes his head, not meeting Armitage's eyes.

"That's fair. Why don't we take a walk? You can show me that place you were talking about the other day, where you find a lot of your carving wood? It sounded lovely."

"Okay." Kylo pulls away long enough to grab his jacket and slide his boots back on. While Kylo's doing that, Armitage gets ready as well. Once done he goes to grab the dogs' leashes but Kylo stops him. "No, just the two of us." It's surprising but Armitage doesn't complain as Kylo takes his hand and leads the way out of the house.

The weather today is quite warm for mid October. It feels more like the temperatures he'd see in London, only without the coolness in the air from being surrounded by an ocean. The sun shines down on them as they walk and all around are the sounds of nature; small animals run around in the brush and birds can be heard chirping up in the trees.

"It's peaceful out here." Armitage remarks as Kylo leads him on to a trail that's been cut through the bush. "Even with all the sounds of nature it's still somehow quiet in a way the city never is."

Kylo makes a sound of agreement. "One of the reasons I chose to come so far out into the woods to live."

It may or may not be the offer to ask more, but Armitage can't help himself from asking. "And what are some of the other reasons."

He can feel Kylo stiffen at the question, pausing in his walking before continuing on at a quicker pace. Armitage nearly has to jog to keep up; he doesn't say anything by way of complaint. Soon enough Kylo slows and they're reaching the edge of the woods which opens up into a large clearing. In the summer it must be full of wild flowers, but the long grass has its own charm. It sits surrounded in an almost perfect circle by the trees. The sky is open above them, sun shinning down warmly.

Closing his eyes, Armitage takes a deep breath and soaks in the rays of sun. "This is. . . lovely. It can't be natural though."

"No, I think there may have been a house here some time ago. Likely one that burnt down. There are signs of charred ground and when I dig, I've found some good piece of petrified wood. I don't know if that's related to the fire though. I like picking wood from the trees around here, it’s stronger and I get a better carve." Kylo moves out into the middle of the clearing and removes his jacket, setting it aside before laying down on the ground. "I like to lay out here and watch the clouds. Sometimes I bring Obi and Ani, but mostly I come alone to think."

Armitage hesitates a moment before following Kylo's lead and laying down in the grass opposite of Kylo, although he takes his sweater off to keep him from getting too dirty. He uses Kylo's shoulder as a pillow. It does feel nice with the grass cushioning them and the sun keeping them warm. "It's more comfortable than your couch."

Kylo chuckles, "Well you haven't slept in it the last few days so there's no need to complain about it anymore."

"No, I suppose that there isn't." It would be easy to fall asleep here Armitage thinks as he closes his eyes. It really is that peaceful.

There's a comfortable silence between then as they lay in the field. Armitage is actually on his way to dozing off when Kylo suddenly speaks. "The other reason that I moved up here. . . it's because of my father."

Sensing that this is a sensitive moment, Armitage says nothing, waiting for Kylo to keep speaking. "I used to work logging with my dad. We'd go up further north working with faster growing trees and always planting new ones. Mom has always been big on environmental issues so she insisted Dad and I work for an Eco-friendly company." There's fondness in his voice at the mention of his mother. "We'd spend summer and fall up here while Mom stayed down Ottawa working. Last I checked she’s still serving as a Member of Parliament; making all the important decisions. She’s been re-elected four times; she may make Prime Minister one day soon."

Kylo continues but the fondness bleeds out and he becomes more distant as he talks. "Dad and I were working together on a big tree five years ago now. We took the top off and were working on the thick trunk when it started raining but the worst of it was the wind. Because of it the tree fell the wrong way toward us. . .Dad got the brunt of it the tree falling fully on him. I was knocked out by a large branch, it left me with a scar." The next words come out choked as Kylo turns toward Armitage. "Dad. . . he didn't make it and it's all my fault."

"Darling no; it was clearly an accident." Armitage doesn't register the affectionate name as he says it, and turns so that he can wrap his arms around Kylo as much possible in their odd position. "No one could have predicted it." He can feel Kylo crying against his chest. "That's why you ran away isn't it? Because you blamed yourself. It's not your fault Kylo, and your mother must think the same thing. I imagine she misses you very much."

"I haven't seen her since the funeral. It was too much for me; I took the dad's old truck, the Millennium Falcon, and drove as far away from everything as I could." Armitage strokes Kylo's hair as he talks. "We used to come up here to fish Dad and I, we'd set up a tent on the other side of the lake. When I saw the abandoned cabin, I knew that it was going to be my new home. I adopted Obi and Ani from Old Man Yoda, who shared the lake with me, shortly before he passed."

Armitage continues to pet Kylo's hair, letting him talk as long as he feels comfortable. "Dad he's the one who taught me to carve wood. We used to do it during breaks on shift and at night. There wasn't much to do in the cabins at night but carve and lay cards." When Kylo laughs it's obvious he's still somewhat teary-eyed. "We played so much crib; Dad was up one game when he passed. He would have liked that he's always got that win over me."

Kylo doesn't speak anymore after that and Armitage doesn't push him. They continue laying in the field until Kylo feels in control enough to pull away. "I've shared my deepest darkest secret Pumpkin Spice Latte, what about you? You haven't really told me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Kylo's story has reminded him of his mother and the loss of her when he was young, but he's not ready to talk about that yet. "It's not terribly interesting; I was raised by my father to follow in his footsteps and eventually take over his business. Work is why I’m in the country; I was supposed to be meeting with investors in Montreal. That snow storm that hit Winnipeg meant that my flight was grounded and I made the choice to drive the rest of the way rather than wait. Jury is still out on whether that was a good or bad decision."

"Armitage." It's the few times Kylo's ever used his name and it startles him. "Tell me about you and I don’t want you to recite your social media profile at me."

That throws Armitage for a loop, he's not sure that he can answer what Kylo is asking of him. "I-. . ." Would it hurt to open up to someone? "My mother died suddenly when I was five, a car accident. I barely remember her. Brendol took me in because I had no where else to go and his wife couldn't bear him children. Better to have a bastard son then no child at all." The words taste bitter on his tongue. "He raised me to be his perfect doppelganger; a mini him that he could boss around and. . . and abuse."

When the words are out it's a weight off his chest, he's never told anyone about the abuses Brendol heaped on to him, not even Phasma.

"I could, can, never do anything right in his eyes. I've excelled at every task he’s set before me and until now have never failed at any of it. . ." Brendol will likely be fuming at the failed opportunity to create a partnership with a large Canadian company. Perhaps he’ll will find this such an egregious error that he'll fire Armitage, freeing him from his father’s tyrany. He should be so lucky.

"Why go back? It sounds awful, your father is an abusive asshole and you deserve so much better. Why return to all that?"

Kylo's question isn't unexpected, but it still catches Armitage off guard. Why go back? "Because I have to." It's not really an answer, not a satisfying one from the disbelieving sound that Kylo makes but it's all Armitage has to offer him.

They spend the rest of their time in the field in silence before Kylo's stomach rumbles loudly. "I guess we should head back. The dogs'll want out and I should work on the truck." It's the first time Kylo's willingly mentioned working on his vehicle, Armitage wasn't even sure it was fixable until now.

"I could try and make us lunch while you work?" He offers as an olive branch after closing off when Kylo was so open with him. "I can't promise anything spectacular."

Smiling Kylo helps him up. "I trust you not to poison me Red Pepper."

-

Making lunch goes . . . not horribly. Ani and Obi seem to enjoy the experience more than Armitage who keeps dropping pieces of meat and vegetables on the floor as he makes himself and Kylo some sandwiches. It's not a total disaster, in the end he has three decent sandwiches; two for Kylo and one for himself.

"You two had better not beg for food at dinner, you've cleaned the floor better than any high-tech vacuum ever could." Neither dog replies, both pleasantly full and content to lay in the patches of sunlight streaming trough the windows. "What a hard life you lead."

Setting the sandwiches on a plate, Armitage makes his way outside and over to the small work shed, which sits behind the cabin and seems to also double as a garage. Kylo is currently bent over a beat-up grey truck, muttering as he digs inside of the engine.

"Kylo? I brought some food out." They haven't really talked since the field and Armitage isn't sure what the situation is between them at the moment.

From inside the vehicle there's a clang and a curse, Kylo pushes away and turns to Armitage grinning and wiping his dirty hands on a soiled rag. "Great! I'm starved." His skin and clothing are grimy as he reaches over to snag one of the sandwiches taking a large bite. "These are really good!"

Nose wrinkling in distaste, Armitage picks up one of the other sandwiches. "Don't talk with your mouth full, and you should wash your hands, you're filthy."

This time Kylo at least swallows before he starts talking. "It's fine, my hands aren't that dirty. I'll take a dip in the lake once we're done eating."

"Won't that be cold?" Armitage chooses to ignore Kylo's comments about his hands, which are in fact 'that dirty.'

"Nah, lake'll be warmer than the air, and today's pretty warm so it's the perfect time for a dip." He waggles his eyes suggestively at Armitage. "You could join me."

That sounds positively insane and Armitage wants no part of it. "No. I'd rather not freeze to death and catch hypothermia."

"It won't be that cold." Kylo must realize it's a losing battle because he backs off. "Will you at least come down to the dock with me Candied Carrot? You can try to tan or just be some eye candy for me to stare at while I wash."

Armitage blushes at the comment about eye candy, and the nickname. "Honestly." He takes another bite of his sandwich, finishing it off before finally responding. "Very well."

Kylo only grins and demolishes his second sandwich in a few bites. "Great! Let's grab some stuff from the house; towels and the like.” After they acquire what they need Kylo takes hold of Armitage's hand as they walk down toward the water. With no wind the water is clam and looks like crystal with the way the sun shines off of it. It's a beautiful sight.

Ani and Obi, who are trotting happily along beside them bark in excitement at the sight of the dock and bound down toward it jumping into the water without hesitation and with big splashes.

Clucking his tongue Kylo starts to strip off his shirt, throwing it on the dock as soon as they reach it. "They just couldn't wait." His pants follow soon after leaving him in just his boxers which feature adorable maple leaf designs; not that Armitage looks at them very long, not when he has the rest of Kylo's gorgeous toned body to study. Honestly the man could be a model walking Paris and Milan fashion week. It's not hard to picture him in the best designer clothes.

Despite how delicious the image is in his mind, it's also wrong; Kylo doesn't fit that world, he would never be happy in it. But. . . could Armitage be happy in this one?

His thoughts are interrupted as he’s suddenly doused in cold water snapping Armitage out of his daze. "Agghhh!"

He looks to see Kylo pop out of the water grinning madly. "You shouldn't have stood so close to that edge of the dock Orange Marmalade! Now you have no choice but to come in! The water's refreshing!"

"Why you insufferable man! I know refreshing is just another word for cold!" Armitage squawks when Kylo splashes him again. "Stop it!"

"Nope! Not until you come in! You're already drenched; take off your clothes to let them dry and get in here." Kylo keeps splashing him to emphasize his point and then Armitage is nearly pushed into the water as Obi bounds by him to get back in. He hasn't even seen the husky get out of the water and of course, Armitage is more sufficiently soaked when Obi jumps back in almost immediately after "See? No point in staying dry and freezing up there."

Instead of dignifying Kylo with an answer, Armitage strips off his shirt and pants, ignoring Kylo's whistle of appreciation. With more grace than Kylo or the dogs, he sits on the edge of the dock and slips into the water, shivering at the coolness. "This is insane and the water is frigid."

"You just have to get out and then jump in again. I promise it gets better." Kylo swims over to the dock's ladder and pulls his glorious body out. Armitage can see him shiver a bit in the air as he grabs a bar of something and washes his body and hair quickly before jumping back in. "Oh yeah, much better."

Armitage wrinkles his nose at the use of one bar of soap for everything. "Isn't that bad for the aquatic life of the lake?"

He moves away as Kylo swims closer to him, not trusting the other to not do something sneaky. "It's all organic, I promise. I make it myself. Now go wash yourself up and come back in." He makes to dart toward Armitage who swims away. "Go on."

Huffing Armitage goes over and climbs out of the water. The air is freezing! He can see why Kylo was so quick to apply the soap, better to get out of the chilly air. The soap smells faintly of pine as Armitage washes himself quickly, not unpleasant but not up to par with his usual hydrating soap, and specially ordered shampoo.

Once he's ensured he's properly lathered up, Armitage jumps back in the water instead of his earlier, more dignified entrance. Much to his chagrin Kylo was right, it does actually feel much warmer than the first dip in.

Kylo is there waiting for him when he comes up. “Let me help you get all the suds out of your hair." Armitage doesn't fight him; it feels nice to have Kylo's hands in his hair. " Your hair gets darker when it's wet. Bet you'd look great if you let it grow out and didn't keep it back with product."

"It's neater that way and it looks more professional." He tilts his head back to give Kylo easier access. Without Armitage realizing it, they’ve moved to the shallower water closer to the dock. Here they’re able to touch the ground with the water coming up to their shoulders.

"Sure, sure." Kylo says, sounding not at all convinced. “It’s just such a shame you don’t allow it free more. It looks better like that.”

Once Armitage’s hair is free of soap, Kylo’s big hands move from his hair down to his shoulders to rub them, thumbs digging in to any knots he finds. “Oh yes, that feels amazing.” They move down soothing away all of Armitage’s aches until they settle just above his waist, playing with the hem of his briefs. The pause is an unvoiced question and Armitage nods in reply. “Please, don’t stop.”

"I won't." Kylo's hand is warm as it wraps around him, touching at first, getting a feel of him. “Beautiful. You fit into my hand so wonderfully.” It’s true, Kylo’s hand wraps fully around Armitage’s hardening erection, which is filling out quickly. Armitage hasn't had a partner in years and he doesn't often have the energy or interest to do this himself due to stress from work. If Kylo notices how quickly Armitage is reacting, he doesn’t say anything about it.

He wants to turn so that he can face Kylo and he lets him know by tugging on his arm until Kylo releases him.

Kylo does so looking at Armitage in concern as he turns around. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to see you and to do this.” He wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck and pushes up so that he can kiss him properly. Kylo’s lips are soft as he touches them, as plush as they look and the kiss is electric. One of Kylo’s hands comes up to cradle Armitage’s head as he depends the kiss. Armitage never knew a kiss could feel so good. Clearly he’s been kissing the wrong people until now.

It feels amazing when Kylo wraps his hand around Armitage again, following the unconscious queues Armitage gives off to show what he likes. He can feel Kylo's own erection brushing against him and he doesn’t hesitate to wiggle his hand into Kylo’s boxers to return the favour.

“That’s good, you’re so good Orange Tart, keep going.”

His hand doesn’t fit around Kylo, not fully and the thought of how big Kylo must be makes him want to drool. “You’re so big.” He wants to get his mouth on Kylo to see if he can take all of him in. If given the change he’d ride Kylo all night, taking him so deep; deep and hard enough to feel the ache for days. The thought coupled with Kylo’s hand stroking him is too much. "K-Kylo I'm so close."

"Come for me doll, I want to see you when you come apart." The words are whispered in his ear, hot breath ghosting over his chilled skin. Kylo thumb rubs over his head, nail just teasing the slit and that's it. With a cry Armitage bucks up and comes; seed mingling with the water and dissipating quickly. He feels more than hears Kylo’s murmur of ‘beautiful.’

When Armitage comes down from his orgasm, he can feel Kylo still hard in his hand. “Oh, let me finish you. I didn’t mean to be selfish.”

“You weren’t Pumpkin, I enjoyed watching you come apart for me.” Kylo leans down to kiss him again. “As lovely as your hand feels, I want to fuck your thighs. . .can I?”

No one’s ever asked that of him before, it sounds filthy. “Yes. Do it. Fuck my thighs.”

Kylo moves Armitage’s arms so that he’s got them looped around his neck. “You keep those there to anchor yourself. Now press your thighs together, not too tight.”

Armitage does what he’s told, the position feels odd with his legs pressed together. When Kylo finally pushes his hard cock between them it feels amazing. The way they rub together, Kylo erection pushing against Armitage’s spent cock and his balls and despite his orgasm Armitage’s erection twitches with interest.

Kylo kisses him again, cupping the back of Armitage's head tenderly. "You just stay like that Tiger this won't take long." He keeps thrusting, chasing his own orgasm with low moans.

It's filthy and Armitage loves it. "Common, do it. Get yourself off filthy boy." Dirty talk is perhaps not his forte, but Kylo doesn't complain. 

He feels it when Kylo comes, the way his hands tighten on his waist and in his hair as Kylo cries into his mouth. Panting as he catches his breath. "I knew you had a feisty sex kitten in you Tiger Tail Ice Cream."

Armitage blinks unfamiliar with this particular food item. "What even is that?"

"Something you probably wouldn't like a mix of orange ice cream and black licorice. It's a bit of an acquired taste."

"Kind of like you then."

Laughing Kylo pulls him closer for a deep kiss. "I can't disagree with that.”

-

Much later the two are cuddled together in Kylo's bed; dinner has been eaten, dishes are done, and the dogs are downstairs sleeping on the couches. He and Kylo are each reading a book from Kylo's collection when Armitage feels Kylo take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

Kylo tenses at his question and then moves, taking Armitage's book and setting it aside along with his own. "I have to tell you something. . .I guess it'll make you happy but I'm not so thrilled." That's a bit confusing but Armitage gestures for Kylo to continue. "I've got the truck fixed. I can bring you to the nearest town tomorrow, or whenever you want."

"Oh. . . o-oh." That's not what Armitage expected, returning to his life has seemed so far away from everything he's experienced staying here with Kylo. "T-that's good. Tomorrow should be fine; people are probably worried. I don't want to drag it out. Who knows what they've done to try and locate me."

"Of course." Kylo sounds dejected, and Armitage can't help but feel guilty even though they both knew this would have to end eventually; Armitage could never stay. "We should get some sleep, it's a three-hour drive to Chapleau. Goodnight Armitage."

The words feel like a rejection and Armitage is left reeling. "Goodnight. . . " He turns away from Kylo, feeling stupid about the burn of tears he can feel. What more did he expect? He's told himself time and again that this was always going to be temporary, they didn't even like each other at first. Kylo's rejection shouldn't hurt as much as it does.

He moves as far away from Kylo as he can and closes his eyes tightly. He isn't sure how he falls asleep but he must because he wakes up when he feels a body press against his own. "K-Kylo?" His voice is hoarse from sleep and he’s confused to wake up with Kylo so close considering the distance when they went to sleep.

"Armitage, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold. The truth is that I. . . " Kylo's face is wet when he presses it against Armitage's neck. "I don't want you to go. You being here has felt so natural, it's like you've always been here with me and I can't stand the thought of you leaving."

It's surreal to hear that Kylo has felt the same as Armitage about his time here; he too feels that they've been together for much longer than it has been. "Kylo." He turns in Kylo's arms so that he can cup his face. "I know what you mean, but I can't stay. There are people who will be worried about me and I have responsibilities I can't abandon." As much as he wishes otherwise, he can't deny the truth and keep fantasizing that he could stay here.

Kylo closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Armitage's. "I know, and I can't hold that against you. No matter how hurt I am. You didn't deserve my coldness earlier."

"No I didn't, but I forgive you." He kisses Kylo slow and sweet. "I don't want to leave with bad feelings between us. I want our last night together to be memorable." He doesn't say in words what he's asking for but Kylo understands.

He's never seen such a look of awe and uncertainty on anyone's face before; it makes Kylo look impossibly young "Are you sure?"

Smiling Armitage takes his face and gives him a quick peck. "I'm sure. Wait here." He slips out of bed and goes over to his luggage rummaging around until he finds the small black bottle he's looking for as well as a pack of condoms. He always keeps them on him because it's cleaner to use a condom with his toys.

Kylo raises an eyebrow when he sees the label. "Back Door?"

Armitage sits himself in Kylo's lap, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. "Don't judge me, it's a good lubricant and has some properties that help with inflammation. Which I will need after taking this monster in." He emphasizes his point by rolling his hips over Kylo's growing erection.

"Fuck."

Laughing Armitage runs his hands up Kylo's bare chest, the man sleeps in nothing but his boxers and hadn't bothered changing that habit even after he first invited Armitage to share the bed with him. "That is the idea."

Moaning Kylo attacks Armitage's neck, making sure to leave marks with the way he's biting and sucking. "I'll make sure that you'll never forget me. You'll feel me for days after you're gone, I promise."

"Please, I want that. Give me a night to remember." He rakes his nails down Kylo's chest causing him to moan. "Give it all to me." His world gets turned when Kylo surges up and pushes him on to the bed, pulling his pants and briefs off with a quick motion. "You had better not rip those, they cost a pretty penny."

"I promise your pretty panties and pjs are safe." If only he knew about Armitage’s hidden drawer at his London flat. He pushes Armitage's legs up and taps Armitage's arm to get him to take hold of them. "Now don't move." Once his hands are free Kylo grabs hold of Armitage's ass cheeks and spreads them. "Thank you Lord for this tasty meal from which I am about to partake."

Armitage can't help but laugh at absurdity of the statement. "W-what?" And then Kylo is diving in with his tongue and Armitage swears he ascends to the heavens. "Oh fuck!" Kylo eats him out like a starving man; it's filthy, messy and amazing. Kylo's long tongue works him open with ease sending pleasure coursing through him. Armitage is hard and leaking impossibly quickly. "If you stop, I'll murder you and bury your body where no one will find it."

Kylo laughs, hot breath puffing out against Armitage's twitching entrance. To his credit he doesn't stop; carefully hooking his thumbs into Armitage's relaxed hole and pushing his tongue back in deep and without mercy.

Armitage's vision whites out with pleasure. He comes to with Kylo grinning above him. "I can honestly say I've never given someone an orgasm that caused them to pass out before. That's quite the ego boost." He laughs when Armitage hits him in the chest, catching the hand and giving it a kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I am. There was no threat of killing me with your tongue and fingers. Besides it was a dry orgasm, even if it was a powerful one." Armitage's cock is still hard and leaking. Reaching up he yanks Kylo down for a hard kiss. "I'm ready for you to stick it in me."

Humming in agreement Kylo returns the kiss before pulling away, "Guess we'll see if that fancy lube really works." He reaches over and grabs the lube, squirting some into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. "I worked you good, you're nice relaxed and open for me." It's easy for him to get one long, thick finger into Armitage, followed soon after by a second. Kylo's fingers fill Armitage up nicely, better than his own ever could. "You take them so well."

When Kylo adds a third finger it's almost too much, but in the best of ways; the stretch and slight sting enough to draw a moan from Armitage. "Keep going, open me up for you." He cries out when Kylo's fingers brush against his prostate. "A-aaah! J-just like that!"

"You're so sensitive, it's easy to draw the most beautiful sounds out of you Sweet Potato Puree." The nickname is silly but by this time Armitage doesn't care, he's gotten so used to them. "Are you ready for me?"

Unable to form words Armitage can only nod. He feels incredibly empty when Kylo pulls his fingers out and can't help but chase the feeling. Kylo soothes him with a kiss to his thigh. "You'll get something better soon." Armitage can see him rolling the on condom and stroking himself with the lube. "How do you want me?"

Armitage knows exactly what he wants, "On your back, I'm going to ride you." It's what he's wanted to do for days, to have Kylo's powerful body beneath him and under his control.

"Yes, sir!" Kylo eagerly lays back, making himself comfortable against the pillows and stroking himself with his lubed hand as he watches Armitage. "I'm ready for you."

He isn't lying; his cock glistens with lube in the light of the moon, foreskin pushed back and head purpled and beading precome. It’s almost too bad they have to use a condom, he’d probably fill Armitage up nicely with when he comes. Armitage wastes no time climbing over Kylo and setting his hands on those strong shoulders to stabilize himself. "Remember to make me feel it." He allows Kylo to guide himself to Armitage's entrance and begins to sink down gasping at the stretch and burn. It feels amazing.

Kylo buries his face in Armitage's neck panting as Armitage continues to take all of him in. They're both out of breath by the time Armitage is completely seated. It's good, so good and when Kylo starts to move, rocking his hips slowly waiting for Armitage's cues it feels amazing

"Give me the fuck of my life, I never want to forget you." Armitage whispers into Kylo's ear.

"You won't." Kylo's words are tender, a contrast to the grip he settles on Armitage's hips. "I'll give you the ride of your life."

The gentle rocking is soon gone as Kylo starts to thrust up into Armitage in earnest, using his grip on his hips to bounce Armitage up and bring him back down again. Every harsh thrust has Kylo pounding against his prostate, causing Armitage's eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"Don't stop!"

Kylo laughs and nibbles at one of Armitage's nipples, drawing a gasp from him. "I promise Orange Creamsicle, I have no plans on stopping. You're going to come on just my dick. That's a promise."

The pounding continues hard enough that Armitage's teeth rattle; it's wonderful. He's never been fucked so good. Kylo is really taking his promise to heart not just that Armitage will feel this for days to come but also that he'll come from just Kylo's dick. Every time Armitage moves a hand to touch himself it's slapped away and Kylo grinds into him harder.

When Armitage comes, he comes hard dick twitching as ejaculate splatters against his stomach and chest. The force and pleasure of his orgasm leave him limp and breathless, and a helpless sound escapes him as Kylo continues to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm.

"Almost there." Armitage's eyes have adjusted enough that he can see fairly clearly in the moonlight. Kylo's face when he comes is beautiful, eyes sliding closed and mouth falling open with a long drawn out moan. "So good. Take it all in." Armitage hates that he can't actually feel Kylo filling him up, not with the condom. He wants to feel the sensation of come dripping out of his hole when Kylo pulls out.

Kylo kisses him once he's pulled out, pulling Armitage to lay down with him and cuddle for a few minutes and bask in the aftermath of great sex. If not for the fact that he's got sticky cum drying on his torso and lube dripping out of his stretched hole, he'd be fast asleep.

He doesn't say anything but Kylo must sense his discomfort.

"Wait here." Kylo throws on a pair of boxers and Armitage can hear him padding downstairs and the tap in the bathroom turn on. A few minutes later Kylo returns and starts to wipe Armitage down.

Armitage hums in appreciate, Kylo's touch feels nice. "I could get used to this."

Shucking the cloth into the hamper in the corner, Kylo gets into bed and pulls Armitage into his arms. "Heh, you would be someone who took well to getting waited on day and night." He kisses Armitage's forehead and makes himself comfortable. "Get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Tomorrow. . . Armitage doesn't want it to ever come but he can't ignore that he has to go.

"Goodnight Kylo."

"Night Cinnamon Hearts."

-

There's an odd silence between them the next day. It's not uncomfortable but it's also not what Armitage would call companionable. Even Obi and Ani are unusually quiet, the two huskies laying on their couches watching Kylo and Armitage putter around the cabin getting everything ready to go. While Kylo isn’t looking Armitage grabs one of his shirts and slides it under the sweater he’s wearing. He wants something to remember Kylo by. Kylo shouldn’t miss it too much.

After a quick breakfast it’s time to leave and Armitage goes over to the dogs and hugs each of them in turn. "I never thought I could like dogs but the two of you have grown on me. I'll miss you both." At Ani's sad whine, he gives the dog a kiss on the head. "Be good for your daddy okay?"

Grabbing his Burberry bag, the last item that needs to be taken into the truck, Armitage takes a last look around the cabin. It feels like he's leaving home, more so than leaving London on his hundreds of trips ever has. His heart is screaming at him that he can't leave, not after everything that has happened here. Still, this isn't a fairy tale; he can't spend the rest of his life here and ignore his responsibilities.

Kylo's voice breaks him out of his reverie. "Common, we need to get going. I want to be back here before dark."

"Of course." It's not easy to turn away but Armitage does. Behind him Ani and Obi run to the door as it closes and howl mournfully as he and Kylo get in the truck and begin to drive away. "Will they be alright?"

"They'll be fine. It's not the first time I've left them behind for hours." Kylo climbs into the truck and starts it, the old vehicle giving a sputter and shaking as it stars up. "When I get back, I'll make it up to them."

The road from the cabin is gravel and it’s not the smoothest ride, Armitage can feel his teeth rattling as they go over it. It makes him very aware of the ache from last night’s activities; Kylo gave Armitage everything he asked for. The crunch of the truck’s tires going over the fine rocks is the only sound in the truck for the longest time. Kylo isn’t offering any conversation and Armitage doesn’t know what to say.

When they reach the main road, the silence becomes even thicker. It’s not until they pass by a familiar Jaguar XJ that either of them says anything.

“I can’t believe that useless rental is still sitting there, I’ll have to call someone to pick it up.” He can’t hate the car too much, it’s the primary reason that he met Kylo. Still, he’ll be giving the rental company a piece of his mind when he has a chance.

"There really aren't a lot of people who come out here, so I'm not surprised that it's still here. If you arrange a tow truck to come and pick it up, I can drive them out here." Kylo slows the car as they reach the Jaguar. "Is there anything you need to get out of it?"

There is, and Armitage digs the Jaguar's keys out of his Louis Vuitton weekender, going into the car and getting the rest of his things. "I don't know why I packed so much; I was only going to be gone a week originally." Even with the trip to Japan before this, he hadn’t actually known he was flying to Vancouver right after. So all the clothes were unneeded. It all seems so frivolous now. It's amazing how such a short time spent living in nature and working for his food can make him appreciate things differently. He still luxuriates in the soft texture of his expensive clothes, but after wearing Kylo's he realizes that items that aren't designer can also feel nice.

Kylo chuckles softly. "At least in the future you'll know to pack lighter. Next time you get stranded in the middle of nowhere you won't have as much junk to carry around."

"I'll try not to get myself into this situation again." Armitage glances over at Kylo feeling uncharacteristically shy. "I doubt any experience will top this past week. It's been one of the best of my life."

The sound Kylo makes can only be described as wounded. "I-. . . me too. You've helped me come to a lot of realizations, good ones. I'm going to try and get back in touch with my mother and my family. I used to be really close with my cousin Rey, I'd like to rekindle that, and my relationship with my uncle too." He reaches over and places his right hand on top of Armitage's. "I don't have to be alone and close myself off. . . I never really realized that I was lonely until you came along. You opened my heart back up."

Armitage turns his hand up so their palms are touching and gives Kylo's hand a squeeze. "Thanks to you I know what freedom feels like. I still have to go back, but I think I'll take it easier. Maybe even look for another job. We'll see what happens when I go back. I'll miss you a lot Kylo."

"You're always welcome to come back and visit. . ." Kylo takes his eyes off the road for a second to smile over at Armitage. "I'll miss you too Red. I'm going to have to let Ani and Obi in the bed while I get used to not having you in bed with me."

"It will be difficult to adjust to sleeping alone again." There's so much he wants to say but he can't quite get the words out. "I'd like that. . .coming back to visit. Maybe if you get a phone, we'll be able to keep in contact."

Kylo laughs outright at that. "I'll see what I can do."

They lapse into silence again afterward but it's more companionable this time. Neither is happy about their impending separation but the talking has helped them. Kylo doesn't even pull his hand back, even though it's not the safest to drive with just the one hand.

"My mother and uncle were born here in Chapleau." Kylo remarks as they begin to see signs of the town. "Papa worked in the lumber mill after coming back from the war. He and Nana spent a lot of time apart, she stayed in Ottawa as a politician most of the year."

"Like your mother."

Kylo nods a fond smile on his face. "Yeah, just like mom. Not only did she take after Nana in politics but she fell in love with a logger too. Mom met dad while she was visiting Papa up here; he stayed working in the lumber industry until an accident took his arm and leg. He and Nana moved to just outside Kingston, living out the rest of their days there."

"You followed in your father and Papa's steps working in the lumber industry." Armitage himself was forced to take after his father, the idea being that one day he will take over the family business. There are some aspects of the work he doesn't mind, but it wasn't what he would have chosen for himself. He'd wanted to become an architect or an engineer.

"I did, and I don't regret it. . .even with what happened. I like carving better though. I think I may try to expand on what I know, work on bigger pieces or start building furniture." They're driving into the town now, which looks more like a very, very small city. "Do you want to go to the OPP station? See if there's been any search for you?"

Armitage nods, it would be the better idea and he can charge his phone while they figure everything out. "That would be wise."

They pull into the station and Armitage isn't too sure what to say as he goes up to the gentleman behind the desk. "Hello. I was wondering if you could help me? I've been missing for a week and I'm not exactly sure if there's been a search for me? I know that sounds odd. . ."

"Let's take a look in the system. Name?"

"Armitage Hux, from London, England."

The officer is silent for a moment as he types and then his eyes widen. "Mr. Hux there's a report for you here. Our office has been part of the effort to find you. Are you hurt sir?" Armitage shakes his head and the officer pauses as if gathering his thoughts. "I'll need to see some identification."

"Of course." Armitage digs into his bag and digs out his passport and wallet, pulling out his drivers license and handing it to the man. "I'm perfectly fine. I've been in the care of this man here, Kylo Ren. He found me, but unfortunately, we've had no way to get back to civilization until recently. Car problems and all. Would you mind terribly if I charged my phone using a port while you work?"

Nodding the officer gestures to a nearby wall where a plug is apparent. "Much appreciated." Going over he plugs in his phone and waits for it to charge enough for him to turn it on. "I should find a tow truck company and have them go get the car." He looks over at Kylo feeling odd, everything is surreal. "I. . .you don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"I probably should, in case the cops have any questions." Kylo takes a seat next to him, face unreadable. "Unless you really want me to go."

Oh. Bugger. He's really screwed it up now. "No Kylo, I want you here. I just know that you don't much like people. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Kylo says nothing to that but he makes no move to leave. By this time Armitage's phone has fully loaded and suddenly the messages are coming in, hundreds of them from business associates, his staff, but mostly from Phasma. There are all of three from his father.

-Where are you? The business deal has fallen through.-

-I should have known better than to trust something so serious to you.-

-Don't bother coming back.-

It's a punch to the gut but not somehow, he isn't surprised, just disappointed and resigned. Kylo notices and touches his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking his eyes against tears that threaten to form, Armitage clears his throat. "Oh course, just catching up on these messages. If you'll give me a moment, I've a phone call I need to make."

"I'll go get us some coffee and something to eat." Armitage doesn't expect the kiss Kylo presses to the top of his head as he gets up, but the gesture is a comforting one. He does glance over nervously at the officer who thankfully appears not to have noticed. Armitage doesn’t know how well gay men are treated in the more northern parts of Canada, only that gay marriage is legal in the country.

Once Kylo's gone, Armitage looks at his top contact and presses the call button, stomach feeling hollow as he waits for the line to be picked up.

Phasma's voice sounds ragged as she answers. "Armitage is that that you? Please tell me it is."

"Yes, it's me. I'm alright. I'm sorry to have worried you." The words come out in a rush, as guilt hits him. Phasma has probably been tearing her hair out in worry, his own father may not care about his disappearance, but Phasma has always been a big sister to him. "I've had someone help me since I went missing. Unfortunately, I had no way to contact anyone until now, but I'm at a police station and with any luck I'll be home soon."

She sounds exhausted as she speaks, and it makes him feel even worse. "God, I was so worried. What happened?”

“I got turned around at one point, my GPS took me on some no name back roads and then died. My expensive rental decided to be a lemon around the same time.” He glances over the door to see if Kylo’s back yet. “I felt like the heroine of a Tarzan novel Phasma; a Canadian wild man came to my rescue.”

“You didn’t fall in love with him, did you?” She says the words with a laugh but when Armitage doesn’t say anything. . . “Armitage! You didn’t!?”

He still isn’t sure if what he feels for Kylo is love or not. “It’s complicated. . . I’ve got to go now; I’ll message you with my itinerary when I know what’s going on.”

“This discussion isn’t over. Make sure you keep me updated on every step. I'll fly to the nearest city to you in Canada if I have to." He can hear the tears in her voice, but she's keeping herself strong. "I mean it. Don’t disappear on me again."

The officer is looking up from his desk and gesturing at Armitage to come over. "That won't be necessary, I promise I'll keep in contact. I have to go now but I'll call you again soon." After saying goodbye, and apologizing to her again, he hangs up and goes over to the counter.

"You're all set Mr. Hux. We have a small airport that can get you down to Toronto but the next plane isn't in for a few hours." The officer writes down something on a paper and hands it to Armitage. "This is the location, if you're friend can't drive you, we can organize a cab." He’s advised to get into contact with the British consulate as soon as he is able but since he has all his documentation, he’s free to return to London as soon as a flight is available and he pays out of pocket.

“Thank you, that shouldn’t be necessary. I appreciate all the help.” He sits back down after, looking through his messages and replying with assurances to the staff from the office an some of his more important clients.

When Kylo comes back, Armitage fills him in on the situation. "Once we finish eating, we could go around town. Or just sit in the truck and wait." He takes a sip of his coffee to badly hide the sadness he's clearly feeling. "I could show you the house Papa built for when Nana and the kids came up to visit him."

Armitage takes Kylo's free hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'd like that a lot.”

It's not a long drive, within ten minutes they're pulling in front of a small red brick house nestled between two large trees. "There were less houses around when he built this place, because of that there used to be a large yard in the back. It's got three bedrooms and a basement. I was allowed to visit a few times while Dad was working up here. That was before Papa died, he kept the deed to the house and moved back here after Nana passed."

"It's a nice place." It really is, Armitage can almost imagine and young big eyed, and big eared, Kylo visiting his grandfather here running around in the yard and talking excitedly about anything that came to mind. Armitage himself never met any of his grandparents, or extended relatives. If Brendol had any siblings he never spoke to or of them and he never allowed Armitage to contact his mother’s side of the family. As an adult Armitage could have reached out, but it felt like it was much too late to try given that it’s been almost thirty years since his mother’s death.

"It was great." Kylo stares at the house longingly before turning back to Armitage. "If I had time, I'd show you where Dad proposed to Mom at Missinaibi Provincial Park, it's a beautiful area. They were out camping when he popped the question. Sadly, we can't afford to if I want to get you to the airport with time to get everything settled."

Armitage hopes that Kylo talking about his family so much may lead him to reach out to his mother and mend the broken bridges he'd created when he left after his father's death. It will be good for Kylo to reconnect with his family. It’s a positive sign that he’s already talking about doing so.

Kylo takes one look back at the house and then starts the truck, turning out of the town and back down the way they came. It's about a ten-minute drive to the airport which is not so much an airport as a hanger with a plane outside and a long stretch of questionably paved road to serve as a tarmac. It doesn't inspire much confidence.

It's half an hour to get everything organized with the airport staff. The plane is small cargo plane that has enough room for a passenger in the co-pilot seat. The pilot is happy to load everything into the plane, commenting that he’s glad to hear the missing person they’d heard so much about has been found. It turns out the OPP officer Armitage spoke with is the pilot’s cousin and he called him to ask a favour. 

All too soon it’s time to say good bye.

They stand facing each other awkwardly. "If you ever get a phone you should call me. It would be easier to be in touch that way. I've written my cell number down for you." He hands the paper to Kylo with shaking hands. "I wouldn't even mind if you used a phone box, I'm sure they still have them out here. I'll answer any time; day or night."

Kylo takes it and slips it into the pocket of his jeans. "I'll be sure to. You'll get so tired of me Red Rose." He cups Armitage's face with his right hand and leans down for a kiss. "You really have made this the best week of my life and I won't forget you, or let you forget me. Not now or ever. Count on it."

"I will, I'll hold you to it." Armitage wraps his arms tightly around Kylo's neck in a hug, relaxing only marginally when Kylo wraps his arms around his waist. He doesn't want to have to let go.

When had he become someone who was so emotional? "I'm going to miss you Kylo." There not the words he wants to say, those three words which are on the tip of his tongue but he can't get himself to speak them, not with the chance of them being rejected.

And, a voice that sounds suspiciously sounds like Phasma says, can you love someone after only a week? His mind cautions him against it, but his heart wants to say yes.

From the plane the pilot calls over to him. "Sir, we're boarding now!"

Squeezing Kylo tightly Armitage fights back tears as he buries his face in Kylo's neck and inhales deeply from his scent. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more Phoenix, but you'll burn bright in my heart and memory." Kylo lifts his head and kisses him again. "You had better go, I wouldn't want you to miss your plane."

It hurts to pull away from Kylo but he's right, Armitage has to go. "Goodbye Kylo."

After he boards the plane Armitage doesn't look away from where Kylo is slowly growing smaller and smaller in the distance until he can no longer see him. It's only then that he lets his tears fall, hugging himself tightly in a pale imitation of Kylo's arms around him. He doesn’t care that the pilot can see him.

It feels like he's made a horrible mistake.

-

"Thank god you’re really are alright." Phasma's arms are entirely too similar to a vice when they wrap around him. "Don't ever do that to me again, my poor heart can’t take it." She keeps an arm around him and helps him carry his bags as she leads him out of the airport.

Instead of allowing him to call a cab, Phasma has insisted on picking him up at the airport.

His plane has landed in London just after noon and Armitage just wants to go home and sleep for the next three days. Sleep and cuddle Millie of course.

Phasma continues talking and Armitage has to struggle to pay attention. "You don't look any worse for wear, I guess your Canadian Tarzan took good care of you."

"His name is Kylo and he took very good care of me." Saying the name causes an ache deep in his heart.

" I'd say so you sly fox, especially if he's the reason you've got a bit of a limp.” Her cheery tone dips as they get to her silver Aston Martin Vantage and she gets his luggage into the trunk.

It doesn't take Armitage long to understand why, not when they’re headed in the opposite direction of his flat. "He can't allow me a day of rest before he lays into me."

Phasma's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry luv, it was either I bring you in as soon as you landed or there would have been hell to pay for both of us."

"I don't blame you; I know what he's like." They drive to the office in silence and Armitage insists that Phasma not wait up for him. "You can just dump my stuff at the flat and I'll unpack when I get home. No need to wait for me. I would appreciate it if you drop Millie off too, I'd like to see her." He's perhaps a bit cold to Phasma when he speaks, but most of that is due to his anxiety at having to deal with his father.

The office staff all great him eagerly, welcoming him back and telling him how thankful they are that he's well. Armitage appreciates the sentiments, it's nice to know that they were worried. Any good feelings are gone as soon as he reaches First Order's top floor where his father's office sits.

A short, "Enter" is all he receives when he knocks on the door.

"Father, Phasma told me you wished to speak with me."

Brendol doesn't look up from his computer, only pointing to the lone chair situated before his desk. Once Armitage is seated, he finally looks up. "I had thought you would look worse off after your little vacation; you seem rested enough."

The disgust in Brendol's voice has Armitage cringing and playing nervously with the hem of his jacket. "I-"

"You don't get to speak!" Brendol's hands slam on the desk hard enough to cause an echo in the room causing at least one object to fall over on the desk. "We almost lost our foothold in Canada because of your little stunt. It's a good thing Canadians are so soft hearted and our clients agreed to reschedule the meeting when they found out you were missing. Peavey will be flying to Montreal in the morning to clean up your mess."

Armitage wants to be angry; those are his clients! He's the one who worked so hard to get them and for Peavey to be the one to close the deal! To take all the glory.

Brendol must sense his anger because he doesn't allow him to get a single word out. "Hold your tongue with me boy! You've proven you can't be trusted. From now on you're back to the bottom, you'll only handle clients I can trust you not to screw up. Clearly, I've given you too much credit and favouritism. You'll have to work thrice as hard to make up for everything."

"Yes Father. . ." Nothing Brendol has said is true but Armitage doesn't have the energy to argue with Brendol, not when his mind won't be changed. "May I go now? I'd like to shower and rest before I come in tomorrow."

"Go. Get out of my face." Brendol turns back to his computer before Armitage is even on his feet.

More than anything that has happened to him in the last week, the meeting with Brendol leaves him feeling hollow and gutted. Armitage had hoped, in vein, that Brendol would have cared a little. How foolish of him.

He takes a cab home, gaze locked out the window at the rolling London scenery. It's a different sort of wilderness here and it makes him long for the quiet of the Canadian forest. He misses Kylo terribly.

As soon as he opens the door, he's assaulted by a fluffy ginger cat who yowls at him, berating him for leaving her alone for so long. "I know my darling, daddy's sorry, he missed you too." He gives Millie kisses and hugs her close, taking comfort in her presence.

"I don't plan on leaving you again any time soon, I promise."

-

Weeks pass and life has returned to what it was before for Armitage. He goes to work, comes home, spends time with Millie, waits eagerly for a call from Kylo and goes to bed disappointed. Day after day it's the same. Fall turns to winter and the only thing that changes is the temperature getting colder and people ruder.

He spends Christmas working and then rings in the New Years on his own with just Millie and an expensive bottle of wine to keep him company. Still no call from Kylo.

Slowly Armitage starts to miss him less and less. Even if he still sleeps every night wearing the shirt that he stole.

"You aren't happy here." Phasma says one day, it's just after Valentine's Day, which Armitage had spent eating takeaway Chinese while watching, and not crying over, sappy romance movies. "You haven't been the same since you came back."

Shrugging the comment off Armitage continues working.

"Armie don't ignore me. This is serious."

Exasperated he finally turns his attention to her. "What would you like me to do about it Phasma?"

Phasma's hands are settled on her hips and she's giving him a look that says she thinks he's an idiot. "That's easy, quit and go back to Canada to be with your lumberjack."

"It's not that simple." He hasn't heard from Kylo at all in almost three months, that's a very clear message about how little Kylo must miss him.

"Maybe he has a reason for not getting in contact, you'll never know if you don't go back." Taking a seat on his desk, Phasma takes his hands. "Armie you're miserable here, your heart is clearly back there. I'd rather have you happy and far away, than for you to be here and little more than a zombie."

Shaking his head, he pulls his hands away and turns back to him computer dismissing her. "This isn't a romance movie that will have a happy ending. I've a job and a life here and in Canada. . .there's nothing for me there."

"Armie. . ."

"Please go away, I have work to do."

-

Everything changes completely by accident in late spring. Armitage is trying to find Millie so that he can take her for her grooming appointment when he opens the closet door in the spare room and sees it. The suit case looks so innocent in the corner of his closet, Armitage hadn’t even realized he never unpacked it. Now, seeing it almost half a year later it stirs something inside of him. He doesn’t even realize he’s trembling as he reaches to pull the suitcase out, not until he sees the fine tremors in his fingers.

“Honestly, there’s nothing to be nervous about it’s just a suitcase.” The words don’t make the heavy feeling in his chest go away. He lays the suitcase down and hesitates to unzip it. “Stop dawdling Armitage, just open it.”

Millie meows inquisitively from under the guest bed where she’d been hiding from him. “You’re right darling, I am being silly.” One quick zip and he’s throwing it open. “Oh. . .”

The scent of firewood, fresh air, and thunderstorms seems to wash over him; it’s the scent of the wilderness and of Kylo. On top of Armitage’s clothes sits the little figure of a cat, carved just for him from based on the photos that he had shown Kylo of Millie. Armitage can’t help but wonder when Kylo had found the time to carve this and to hide it in his suitcase.

Beneath the carving sits a note nestled on top of a familiar red plaid, threadbare sweater, Armitage opens the note almost dropping it with how nervous he is and is almost in tears as he reads it;

_My Dear Canada Dry Ginger Ale, (Don’t think I don’t have more of these),_

_You liked this so much while you were here, I thought it would be fitting to send it back across the pond with you. Something to remember me by._

_When I moved up here it was to get away from everything and everyone I knew. I thought I would be happy spending the rest of my life alone. I was wrong. You being here with me has made me realize how lonely I was. Ani and Obi can only do so much. Still, I don’t think just anyone would have opened up this long-closed heart; I needed a particularly stuck up brand of ginger spice to warm me up._

_You did that; and I’ll never forget you for it. Thank you._

_If you’re ever in the country again, look me up, you know where I live ;)_

_I’ll miss you Armitage, my fire brand._

_Yours,_

_Kylo_

It’s too much. How could he have missed this for so long? Armitage doesn’t try to stop the tears as he buries his face in Kylo’s sweater. He misses him so much. Phasma was right. There’s nothing for him here anymore; his heart is with Kylo in the Canadian wilderness.

He has to go back.

“Millie my darling; it’s time to pack. We’re going on a long trip and we won’t be coming back.”

-

It takes a few days to settle his affairs here. The longest part is getting everything organized to take Millie with him. He'll keep the flat for now, unfortunately he can't live long term in Canada without a proper visa, and there's other stuff he needs to do before he can completely abandon his life here. (There's also the fear that Kylo won't want him and he'll need a place to return to.)

The easiest part of it all is telling his father where to shove it when he calls in to inform the old bastard he's quitting. He only wishes he could have seen Brendol's face. Perhaps he can bribe Phasma to send him the video recordings.

When he makes into the airport, he's shocked to see Phasma there waiting outside his boarding gate. They'd already said their goodbyes more than once.

"I wanted to see you off and give you these as a going away present." She hands him a bag which contain two electronic devices one a cellular phone and the other sometime of computer component. "I know your Canadian likes his solitude but I'll need to be able to reach you while we set up the new office. So, here’s a satellite phone and a signal enhancer with built in data to ensure you can stay connected."

Armitage stares at the gifts, which are appreciated and will be useful. "What do you mean while we set up a new office?"

"Honestly Armie." She doesn't even try to hide the way she rolls her eyes at him. "Most of Brendol's important business clients are there because of you. Do you really think they’ll stay once they find out you're gone> To keep serving them we'll have to start our own business; you'll need a partner for that. Of course, main office will have to remain here in London, I'll head that, but you can have a satellite office in Canada. Once you're work visa is approved, you'll be able to start working there and build a second office."

That's. . . "You've thought this through. How long have you been planning this?"

"A few months. I've already got a building picked out and we've been outfitting it for the past month. It'll be ready to go by the time you're settle in Canada."

"We?"

She nods gesturing behind him to where some of the staff of First Order have come to see him off including Mitaka, Opan, and Thanisson some of his closest work associates. "Yes we. Brendol will be left with Peavey and Canady and no one else. We're all following you out. I'll ring you up when the office is ready and you can come and see it. Bring your maple boy."

"Phasma this is. . ." He's interrupted as boarding for his flight is called. “I-”

"Get going, wouldn't want you to miss your flight." She envelopes him in a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Phas. . .you'll have to come visit sometime." His voice is rough with tears as he talks.

They part, both of them a bit teary eyed. "I will, now go before you miss your flight."

Nodding he picks up Millie's pet carrier and his weekend and waves to everyone. "Goodbye, I'll miss you all." He turns away before anything can change his mind and boards the plane to Canada and to Kylo.

-

It's early morning when Armitage turns on to what he hopes is the road he needs. He's jittery from jet lag and too much terrible coffee and has been using a physical map to get him back up here. It doesn't help that Millie is yowling in her carrier, hating being locked up for so long despite Armitage letting her out to walk around with a harness every time they stop for a break.

Everything looks the same when Armitage spots an inconspicuous dirt road leading off into the trees, somehow, he knows it's where he needs to turn. The sun is just rising when he spots the cabin, windows still dark, with a familiar run-down grey truck beside it. Armitage's brand-new maroon Kia Telluride is a stark contrast next to it. He'd chosen the Kia over a luxury car because he had no desire to break down before he reached his destination.

"We're here Millie."

The cabin being dark worries him, Kylo has always been up well before the sun. Hopefully the presence truck means he's here and just in bed. Leaving Millie in the car for now, Armitage exits and goes up to the door.

He hesitates at first, but he can already hear Phasma in his head telling him not to be a coward. gathering his courage, he knocks.

There's nothing.

Heart in his throat he knocks again, louder this time.

From inside there's a loud crash; he can hear Ani and Obi scrambling at the door, barking madly. There's another sound from fruther inside, fainter and covered up by the sounds of the dogs.

When the door opens Armitage doesn't get to look at Kylo, the dogs waste no time in barrelling into him and sending him to the ground. Both of them are barking happily and covering his face with doggie kisses.

"A-Armitage?" The dogs are pushed off of him and he's being helped up to his feet. "You came back. . . is that my favourite shirt?" Feeling self-conscious Armitage nods. Kylo says nothing, studying him before smiling. "I’d wondered where it went." His hands tighten over Armitage's own as if he's afraid Armitage will disappear if he lets go. "You’re here."

"Yes, I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to be here with you." He's staring at their joined hands. "Only I was afraid when I didn't hear from you that maybe you didn’t want to see me again. . ."

He glances up at Kylo's face taking in his sleep mused hair, scruffy face, and embarrassed face. "About that. . I. . . fuck I lost your number and even tearing this place apart I couldn't find it. I resigned myself to never seeing you again.” Kylo pulls him in to his arms suddenly, embracing him tightly “Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life."

Armitage lays his head on Kylo's shoulder feeling at home and complete for the first time in ages. "Leaving was the biggest mistake of mine."

"Does that mean your staying?"

"Until my visitor's visa is up then I have to return and apply to come visit again. That is until I get citizenship." He doesn't care about the hassle, if he has to spend a week or two away from Kylo every three or six months then he will if it means he can spend most of his time here.

"I hear marriage makes that go a little faster."

Even though his heart is beating loudly in his chest, Armitage keeps his cool. "Let's start with living together more than a week and see how it goes. We don't need to plan a whole life yet."

"That's not a no."

"You're right, it's not." Armitage's hands come up to cradle Kylo's face as he pulls him down into a kiss. It feels good to finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited to pick up this fic because of how close the location is to my heart. I couldn't help but add a few personal touches to it in nod to my family. There are sections where I put a lot of detail in because I'm passionate it. 
> 
> Micawber for coming up with the prompt, not only was it a delight to write I couldn't has asked for a better partner <3
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
